Plastic Toys
by xylot3
Summary: W/E. Post-AWE. Modern day; AU seeing as James is alive. The Turners - Will, Elizabeth, Will III and Bootstrap - decide to go to McDonald's.


**A/N: -stares- Did you do what I thought you just did? Did you click the story link? Seriously? **

**Well, I suppose you clicked it because you wanted a story, yes? Then I guess I should keep the promises I make. **

**Enjoy. And if you enjoyed it enough, please review. It's a bit random at times... OK, most of the time... but, hey, I'm me. I can't help it. It's PostAWE but also kind of AU. You'll find out what I mean soon enough.**

**Last thing: McDonald's doesn't belong to me and Pirates doesn't either. **

"Daaaaaaad..." a boy whined from the backseat. At nine and a half years old, William Turner III could whine all he wanted and get what he wanted. A known fact amongst fourth- and fifth- graders: You're still young enough to throw a tantrum. Always worked. "I'm bored. I want food."

"William, don't use that tone of voice with us, please, we're all hungry." Elizabeth answered before Will could reply. "Uncle Jack is waiting for us and once we get to his boathouse we can eat."

"But mum..." William began, but Will stopped at a red light and stopped him with a raise of his brow. "Try counting things, son. It gets your mind off of things."

William glanced at his grandfather, who was sitting next to him. Bootstrap nodded in agreement, his face wrinkling into a faint smile.

William closed his mouth sulkily and glared out the window, his stomach not even making the slightest noise. It was an everyday car trip, nothing unusual. It was autumn and brown leaves were falling against the windows every now and again, and William, despite his annoyance, found himself counting the leaves as they lapped against the glass.

After seventy-three leaves, he realised the car was no longer running, and that his parents were climbing out.

Peering out the window, he saw no boathouse, but something far better.

A grin spread across his face as he dashed out of the car, his parents smiling secretively to each other as their son ran for the auto-doors. Plopping himself on a chair, leaning on the table, he waited impatiently for his parents and Bootstrap to enter the restaurant and get the food.

After several years (really minutes, but to William that's what it felt like), Bootstrap sat across from William and Elizabeth sat next to him. William grinned at his mother, happy that they were doing what they all enjoyed. He tapped idly on the table as he waited for his father to return with the food.

"Elizabeth!" a man called from across the room. Bootstrap, Elizabeth and William all turned toward the voice. Waving from the table next to the wall, chewing slowly on a handful of fries, was James Norrington.

"Fancy seeing you here, Uncle James," William piped up, before Elizabeth could say anything. "I thought you were going to stick with Sonic?"

Norrington swallowed his food and smiled at William. "Indeed. But one cannot resist the big, red-haired, yellow clown forever, can they?" He winked.

William grinned cheekily and began to retort back, but Elizabeth interjected. "We haven't seen you since Christmas, James. What's the world done to you?" she was smirking as she said it.

James scratched his chin. "Nothing I didn't deserve I suppose."

Will has arrived back with the food. Setting the tray down on the table, he raised a gesture of greeting to Norrington before sitting across from Elizabeth.

"Gee, Dad, this is a lot!" William observed, staring at the food in front of him.

"You did say you were hungry," Will answered, unwrapping his cheeseburger. "So I got you two."

Scrabbling at the boxes, William found what he was looking for.

"Wow, thanks, Dad!" William held up the two PotC Toys, finding that they were little plastic replicas of his parents.

"Eat your food too," Bill said quickly, before William could start playing with his new figures and taking them from William's little hands.

"Oh right." At almost lightning speed, William digested his cheeseburger and three nuggets, shoveling fries into his mouth at an alarming rate.

Will gaped at his son. "William seems over-enthusiastic," he commented drily.

"That's an understatement," Elizabeth answered hollowly, chewing her own burger slowly as her son practically ate his hands.

"Indeed," Norrington said, from the other table.

"Elizabeth..." Will motioned at Bill, who was slapping his knees in mirth. "Bootstrap, calm down," Will nudged his father.

"Your... son... is amusing me, to say... the least..." Bootstrap said through peals of laughter, giving the toys to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, let's just eat," Will said a little uneasily, picking up his burger and shrugging helplessly at their son. "He'll be okay."

Nodding, the couple began to eat, just as William stopped chomping.

"Can I play now?" he asked as innocently as he could, licking the salt off his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed, handing over the plastic playthings to her son.

"Excellent!" William plucked the toys from his mother's hands and set his empty food boxes on the floor.

Holding a fry in between his fingers, giving the toy-Will and toy-Elizabeth swords, he began the rudimentary version of the battle in the rain with his toys.

"Jab! Jab! Jab-jab-jab," he crowed, waving the toy-Will's fry-sword around. "Die, Jones!"

Bootstrap winced slightly, but carried on eating.

"And..." William ate the fry-swords. "Uh oh! It's trouble for them both. POW! And KA-SHINK!"

Elizabeth and Will covered their mouths to suppress their laughter.

"Oh no! It's Davy!" William cried as he blew a single grain of salt across the table. "Quickly! Before Davy gets to you!" he squeaked, almost violently forcing the figurines to kiss. Or, rather, bump plastic foreheads.

Will forced a hand over Elizabeth's mouth, the other over his own. Their son seemed oblivious to their mirth and gazed at them, confused.

"That is what happened though?"

"Oh yes," Bootstrap interjected, "but then your almighty grandpa came and-" Bill grabbed the single grain of salt and flicked it onto the floor, "-saved the day."

"Aye," Elizabeth managed, before Will clamped a hand over her mouth again.

Will turned to Bill, his hand still over his wife's mouth. "Take William to the little boys' room, please father. He needs to wipe the grease off his face."

"Aww, Dad!" William whined as Bootstrap led him away. Norrington was walking out and waved goodbye to the family. William and Bill disappeared around the wall and James disappeared outside. Will lifted his hand from his wife's hand.

"Elizabeth, restrain yourself," he teased, motioning to the figurines, which were still locking lips.

She laughed. "You two-faced madman."

William and Bill returned to find the real people copying the plastic people.


End file.
